User talk:Gnomie
Welcome to EQ2i! If you need anything, feel free to leave a message on the personal talk pages of any of the active Admins or on the talk page of the Admins page itself. If you need something deleted for any reason, place on the top of the page. If you see something where you know the name is not right, use the "move" link to change the name of the page. If you find a page name that you are unsure if it has the correct name, place on the top of the page. For information that you would like others to verify in-game use . There is also the "Report Problems" link that should appear on all pages; it is a new help-ticket system that all wikia.com wikis are using. Again, welcome to the wiki. We hope you stay for a while. --Admin Kodia talk images thanks for the work on the kunark stuff, but can you please try to use the licensing drop down menu when you upload images? it helps sort the images. also, as much as we appreciate your uploading of icons, many of them have already been uploaded already. please look in Category:Icons and Category:Equipment_Icons to see if there is already an icon file you can use rather then upload a new one. --Uberfuzzy 08:35, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :oh, btw before you drive your self nuts trying to make it work, the item template doesnt actually display icons yet. i'll make it do so tonight or tomorrow, so go ahead and use the icon field in the mean time. --Uberfuzzy 09:11, 24 November 2007 (UTC) vespids if possible, can you grab me a pic of one of those vespids with the ui turned off? just hit f10 twice to turn it off, take the pic, then hit f10 once more to turn it back on. i'll setup the vespid stuff so it has a generic vespid picture so you dont have to upload a pic for everyone. also, keep up the awesome work! --Uberfuzzy 05:31, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Collection Tome Pages Hiya! Thanks for the help on the Tome CQ pages! One thing (isn't there always?) - I was informed that we aren't making seperate pages for each collection item, be it a page or other thingy. I fixed the two pages already, so that's all cool. Thanks again! --Melf 16:59, 2 January 2008 (UTC) HUA? I don't understand that one --Melf 01:36, 3 January 2008 (UTC) AllRangerCats while i applaud your initiative to try to create that template, those type of templates are for the classes, not the subclasses. for single subclasses, just put the category manually, the All*Cats were so you did not have to make whole bunch of cat links by hand. --Uberfuzzy 22:14, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :HUA Gnomie 22:17, 6 January 2008 (UTC) ::right now, there are far too many uncategorized images floating around in the system,so thats what i'm trying to take care of, and i see you noticed and starting helping. once its down to a more manageable level, i'm going to redoing the structure of the icons, as there are far too many duplicates (such as those ranger ones, and the equipment ones aren't any better), so i'm not too worried about it right now. keep up the good work. --Uberfuzzy 23:01, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks, I had asked Kodia, but he didn't have much to say. It is nice to have feedback, good or bad. Just let me know when I screw up. Gnomie 23:06, 6 January 2008 (UTC) ::::kodia=she :) also, go ahead and make any image categories as you think you need under Category:Images. sorting is good, and we can consolidate and restructure them later. i'm almost always on #eq2i and my aim is on my userpage --Uberfuzzy 23:10, 6 January 2008 (UTC) gorilla actually, you were right, there should have been a gorilla race. as that is more what they are then "ape". i used lootdb to check the drops of all the "apes" we had, anything that dropped "gorilla fur" or "gorilla skull" is now a race=gorilla type=natural --Uberfuzzy 02:25, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :Um, thanks Gnomie 02:26, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Getting categories to show up Hi there. I saw you working on Dead Fish, Blue Fish and thought I would show you how to fix the category for Yah-Lei so that it would show up properly. Take a look at the difference comparison between your last corrected version and the update I made. Notice that colon in *front* of the category name? That's the key to making the category link up rather than act merely as a category for that page. Hope this helps. Let me know if you have any questions.--Kodia 04:16, 16 January 2008 (UTC) *Got it, thank you. Gnomie 04:19, 16 January 2008 (UTC) TS dont move zones, let us know, we'll do it. --Uberfuzzy 01:58, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :got it Gnomie 01:59, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ::theres just a TON of interconnecting links that have to be moved at once, or alot of stuff breaks. didnt mean to snap :) --Uberfuzzy 02:01, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ::Nope, my bad Gnomie 02:03, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Ships and Shipwrecks Thanks so much for adding those two POIs in the Commonlands to the Retribution and Vengeance ships. I can't wait to see more of those added some day.--Kodia 15:10, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the kudos : ) Gnomie 23:44, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Images again If the title of an image EXACTLY matches the article name, there is no need to add the image to iname. The appropriate templates will search for the matching image and auto-show it to the article. You can spare yourself a bit of work - Thex Mallet will automatically look for Thex Mallet.jpg and display that image in the Examine window. All you have to add it the equipped image (usually titled "Weird Item Name (Equipped).jpg") and life is grand. Janze-Nek 07:53, 20 May 2009 (UTC) * Alrighty then. Did I do something wrong? Gnomie 08:07, 20 May 2009 (UTC) links and templates hi there. i see that in your edits you tend to replace links with , etc. templates. there is no need to do that if they are not redlinks. less work for you this way ;) --Vraeth 08:09, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :Okay then. But doesn't it clarify things to do specific links? Feel like using brackets is the lazy way out.Gnomie 00:53, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::The templates are only necessary for red links, not regular links, to help out with other templates. Once the link is not longer a red link, the template isn't necessary. It's not the lazy way out, it's actually helping us make things correct. :)--Kodia 01:32, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::Alrighty.Gnomie 01:51, 21 May 2009 (UTC)